Unison League: Unity Reborn
by Xevas
Summary: For brothers Xevas and Kylas, the world of Granvia is a battlefield. Whether it's dragons, other guilds, or the plethora of rampant monsters abound, both brothers have learned to count on each other. It will be up to them and their allies in Dragons Fang and the magical ether they can use to find what hides in Ludas, the sacred land. Only in unison can they hope to succeed...
1. Chapter 1

**1** **~ Point of No Return**

The small harbor of Voleero was just as boring and busy as it was every other day. Ships were docked and a couple ready to set sail. Though the harbor was small, it was packed with ships and boats of all sizes in all directions at just about every other dock. The crewmen of these vessels were frequenting the local trading spots, food markets and bars, despite being just before dawn. At the end of one of the docks was a royal ship being loaded up by its crew, obvious Haumaforte in origin by its design. Among the many Limimin and men loading up the ship, Rogden was one of these men. Rogden was done putting the last bit of cargo on the ship when he glanced over and saw her approaching.

"Oh boy," he said to himself seeing Meika.

"So, no watching the sunset like we agreed before you leave?" the female said peeved with one hand on her hip.

"No, it's time, Meika," Rogden said brushing his hands off from just moving the last box onto the ship, "The clouds are rolling in and Falsa wants to set sail early to avoid the brunt of the storm. Pray the great Undine will go light on our coming shower from above." Rogden veered his eyes briefly to his upper left, seeing the coming storm.

Meika just stood there starring at the male that just spoke to her, ignoring the dark looming clouds in the distance. Anger, hatred, and frustration clashed harshly with love, worry, and sadness. She did not want her lover to leave, yet knew it was just part of his job. Something Rogden was assigned to do with the squad in which he was appointed.

"You are positive that you wish to go? Put me, the one you supposedly love, through this?" asked the rather plain looking female. Meika's hair shoulder length, dirty blonde, and pulled up into a small ponytail. Her very healthy peach-pink skin shone against the breaking sunlight of the dawn, radiating from the parts the simple clothes she adorned showed. The deep blue eyes were veiled lightly by unrestrained bangs.

"I, no, - _we-_ have no other choice, Meika," Rogden tried with the facts, "Falsa was put in charge of this expedition and I am part of his regiment," said Rogden with no change in expression. "I cannot change this."

Meika made sure to make a detailed note of his features as she now knew she may never see him again.

His dark brown hair dropped past his ears, but fell to just above his neck. His chiseled facial features were the rough, scruffy kind Meika thought she only found attractive. Though he had brown eyes, they always seemed to light up with liveliness and intensity with every expression, not to mention the hint of yellow or amber behind the brown. His body was rather average – almost too average. Not too muscular, yet not chubby. Rogden was just right in Meika's eyes, though right now everything was wrong.

"I still don't want you to go…" Meika tried, knowing it would not get her anywhere.

"And I share in your wants, dear, but I must." Rogden slowly walked to her, ready for his goodbye.

With a small sigh, Meika looked down at the ground wishing there was another way. Wishing her worry would stop so she could at least wish this important man a good farewell. Rogden approached her with a faint smile seeing the rest of his squadron around them begin to walk on the ship. There were but a few sharing a hug with their loved ones and farewells to friends, but Rogden and Meika were the only ones really still out on the harbor docks, staying there holding hands for many moments. The two looked at one another as Rogden readjusted his grasp with her hands and clasped tight, motionless and speechless for a while before speaking.

"Question is, Meika, are you positive - _we-_ made the right choice?" he asked softly while subtlety sighing. Meika looked down and paused, thinking of his question.

"I-I'm not sure, but it doesn't matter… does it. You still have to go. Still have to stay away from us." Meika just stared at the ground, not wanting to let out her inner protests and the feeling of clenching onto him like a little child would to their fleeting parents.

"I will see you again. Do not fret so much of this departure. It is just an expedition of study. Falsa says there is much to learn from and to investigate in Ludas. The sacred lands are a mystery to the king and surrounding countries, so that is where we are going. It is nothing but a small exploration," Rogden then brushed her cheek lovingly with the back of his hand.

"One that will take years, though." added Meika.

"Stop. As I said, I have to go. There is no other option."

"Rogden..." she paused a moment and placed her hand over her abdomen in a worried, mournful manner unknowingly,"I just wish… I could make a wish… and keep you here. We could really use a wish right now… I really just wish there was another way, love."

"As do I Meika, as do I... But I must go. I will return home. I will do what I must. Granvia will be a better place for me aiding in this research expedition. It will all be okay, love," he said softly just before embracing her against his chest as she came into him with teary eyes.

Rogden rubbed her shoulder and then traced down with his finger to her small, protruding stomach, where he rubbed even softer while he kissed her head. His hand stayed on her stomach a while as he focused. After a few moments, Rogden felt ether course through his hand and into her stomach as a type of protective, paternal goodbye to the young one or ones growing inside her. The flash of luminosity in his eyes left from the action could not be seen by his weeping lover or those already on the ship. After a light smile, a tear descended down his own cheek after realizing the weight of what Meika was about to endure.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 ~ The Breach**

"Boys!" Meika shouted from the doorway of her small cabin, "Come in to eat!"

Xevas and Kylas were busy being typical boys. Stick fighting with one another as if they were wielding weapons. The imaginary enemies that were against them were fierce, but the boys were better, as both were trying to out-play each other as if the better hero. Upon their mothers call, they both dropped their sticks and ran to quell the hunger they did not even realize they had until she had called for them.

They ran through the doorway, passed their mother, and plopped onto their seats at the table. The meal was more elaborate than usual. Bread, meat and some sort of vegetable all on one plate as the meal. The two growing boys began devouring their meals upon seeing the delicacy.

"Would you both slow down?" ask-stated Meika to her boys, "Enjoy it. It took time to get all that and a while for me to prepare it and then cook it."

"But it's delicious!" Xevas said tearing into a piece of non-moldy bread.

"Yeah, Xev's right. Good momma," Kylas added showing the haunch of meat with chunks of meat still on the bone.

Meika sighed, but was happy. She was happy her kids were eating and could not help but to admire them for their growth thus far in life. She was proud of her boys and happy about how they were turning out. The one thing she did not like is the one thing she held most in her heart: how much like their father the twins looked.

Born on the same day and only six minutes apart, the twins were in fact twins, though not the identical kind. They did have a very similar look, and could pass for identical twins, but their hair is what made it so people could tell the difference. Xevas was a dark yellow-blonde with fairly straight and wavy hair. Kylas a red-brown color of hair that was messy and hung over his face and eyes. After admiring her twins, Meika decided to eat as well.

The meal done and over and the sun beginning to set, Meika began cleaning up with the boys helping.

"Momma, after we clean up, can we go back outside?" Xevas asked seeing light outside still knowing there was not much time before the stars and night would blanket over atop.

"Yeah, I was going to ask that too," Kylas added rushing to put things away.

"Well, let's see how much-" she began before a sudden bang sounded at the door.

The three looked at each other, knowing there is not usually any visitors, even if by their neighbors of the village, at this time of the coming night.

"What was that?" Kylas asked at the noise.

"Hello?" Meika called out, wondering if the sound was supposed to be a knock.

Mostly silence could be heard from the door with no answer at all.

Xevas and Kylas walked to the door slowly, where a type of scuffling and movement could be heard against the door lightly.

"Boys, hold on. Don't open the door," Meika said catching up to them and extending her arms past them, preventing them from moving ahead, "Let me open the door."

Meika opened the door slowly as three sets of eyes veered out anticipating each inch the door opened more. The movement and scuffling could be seen now.

"A Limimin? What in the world is one of those doing here?" Meika asked opening the door all the way.

The little chubby, well rounded creature wiggled around in a type of blissful stupor, almost happy to be at their feet. Its skin was a tan, white and bright yellow mixed together by a swirled design. A fluff of coiled hair stood up almost as an entirely new appendage between its ears above its eyes. It looked back at the three looking at it in its eerie-green hued eyes and smiled with an all too cute coo.

"Aww! It's so cute!" Meika shouted, unable to contain her awe.

"Yeah mom, it is," Kylas agreed.

"It has something," Xevas said noticing something on the other side of its neck.

Meika and Kylas aligned their eyes, seeing something was clasped around its neck.

"It's a note for you three!" the Limimin said with an ecstatic look.

Xevas and Kylas looked at each other having temporarily forgotten the little creatures could not only talk, but were sentient as well.

"For us? From who?" Meika asked, confused as to who would send them a note, with a Limimin no less. The neighbors would just stop by and Meika and the boys knew no one outside of Capra. She knew some old friends from Voleero, maybe Haumaforte, but no one that would send a Limimin to the house – or even know where they live.

"Mr. Rogden from the expedition of course!"

Meika's eyes widened as she immediately dropped the plate and cloth in her hand she was attempting to clean before the bang against her house and opening the door. Tears balled up in her eyes and she brought up a hand to cover her mouth. She calmed herself before letting any other emotions show.

"Who is that?" Kylas asked before Xevas could.

"Mr. Rogden is the nice man who helped me in Ludas!" The Limimin stated with immense joy, "He is part of Falsa's expedition. Their study has uncovered much about Ludas, but something happened and Mr. Rogden sent me here to tell you to go to the mountain where you first met him and hide there with your child!"

The fear that initiated from the Limimin's words was quickly put aside hearing the creature say for her and her _one_ child to go to the cave, causing Meika to instantly have mixed feelings from hearing from Rogden again after all these years, especially given Rogden knew where to send the Limimin, yet did not know he had helped birth two sons instead of just one.

"Children." Meika was quick to address.

The Limimin looked at her funny, unsure what she meant.

"I have two of his children. Rogden was under the impression I only had one." Meika sighed, now confronting the fear of the forewarning from the creature rooted from Rogden.

"Oh. Well you must take the children there and we will hide!" the Limimin said, almost happy to be going into hiding with the family it did not know.

"Why? What are we hiding from?" Xevas asked quickly, somewhat fearful himself of the premonition.

"A dangerous change is coming. The expedition Falsa led was both successful and catastrophic. Rogden says monsters are coming. Rogden sent me to warn you guys and to hide with you guys! I will keep you safe. I am a Lightmin and can help!"

Meika looked to the Limimin, or Lightmin as it called itself, unsure whether or not to give in. Part of her hated that Rogden was still trying to run things all while still being absent all these years. The other part was extremely happy to even hear word of her long lost lover. Conflicted, all Meika did was sigh, until things began to rattle.

The Earth beneath them shook lightly, rumbling deep and from far away. It lasted about twenty seconds before it set in to Meika, Xevas, and Kylas that the Lightmin may be right, or at least quite the coincidence if not right.

Xevas opened the door, ran out into the yard and peered out at the dusk sky. An immense light stood out like a sore thumb from a great distance away, far out, even past what appeared to be beyond Voleero and the ocean.

"We need to pack…" Meika said as adrenaline began to rise sharply in her.

Xevas and Kylas watched the light grow in a type of disbelief and in awe with the earth under them rumbling on and off a few more times until they too realized they needed to help pack.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 ~ Dragons Fang**

"Where to now, Xe?" Kylas asked pronouncing Xe like _zay_ while leaning against a tree.

The brothers were somewhere on the outskirts of Haumaforte going through woods.

"This way," Xevas said as they walked through the forest, "I remember the stadium this way."

A few minutes passed and they came to a clearing where a giant building stood. They had arrived.

"I'm guessing that's where the recruits were taken?"

"Yes Kyl, now let's get over there quick."

The two got to the stadium and walked around the outside of the walls until they rounded a corner coming to the entrance.

A mass group of people were entering the stadium in a type of herd. Xevas and Kylas made their way to and into the group of people, fitting in like nothing was wrong while making their way inside as planned.

"See, now we'll be able to prove ourselves. We can get into a guild and take revenge."

Kylas nodded to his brother's comment and smirked.

Once inside, the doors shut and the second set of chained doors fell, locking everyone inside.

"Whoa," Kylas said looking around.

The stadium was packed with people, yet none of the people were in the stands to watch. Only guardsmen surrounded the outer ring of the stadium, in place to oversee the fight and search for good recruits. The majority of people were in the arena part and all looked ready to fight, but not each other like the stadium was normally used for.

"Welcome recruits," spoke a man of some sort of importance standing on a stone stage overlooking a giant crowd in the arena. He was surrounded by Huamaforte guards and miscellaneous people from his own guild. "Welcome to the Haumaforte recruitment event. Here we want to see how many of you are ready and willing to band together to defend the lands against the evils that flooded our lands long ago causing the great war. I am Captain Dravo of the Haumaforte Guard."

He stood there for a few seconds overlooking the mass of people in the stadium arena. He studied them from afar, seeing if any potential stood out.

"I'm not gonna sugar coat it recruits, you all have trained for this, I hope, be it all your life or for a short or long time. You each have potential, but it's up to you to show me and the rest of the guilds, especially the Master Guild, what you got. Who you are. Why you're here and what you plan to do."

The man, Captain Dravo, wore the typical uniform of a soldier, only it was quite seasoned and not as new as it could be, having obviously seen battle countless times. His salt-and-pepper hair atop matched the goatee at the bottom of his hardened, serious face. A nice sized scar smeared across his left cheek and passed over the corner of his lips. He paced back and forth a few times before continuing to his crowd.

"About twenty years ago now, the great disaster caused monsters to run rampant through Granvia. I've fought 'em. Others have fought 'em. Some of you may have already fought them. They are everywhere now and only come back to life somewhere else in the world after they are killed. Ether is a tricky thing to understand," Dravo chuckled and shook his head, "Seems like a suicide mission or a task for fools to be put against a never ending enemy, but we got somethin' the damn monsters don't. Hope. Determination. Purpose. We got Spirit - no, not just our own will, but five other spirits too, watching over us." Dravo paused to look at the crowd, seeing if any caught his eye. After not seeing any, he continued. "Us humans are 'special' you could say. We're outnumbered as a whole, the only mortal race in Granvia, and the odds are completely against us, yet we are also the monsters biggest threat," Dravo grinned, "Through utilizing our ether, at whatever stage you are at being able to wield it, the conductors we use to transform ourselves into the very monsters we fight, and out allies around Granvia, we will win…" small bursts of cheers and commotion began becoming audible, "Together, we are able to fight them back! Only in unison will we defeat them all!"

The crowd of recruits cheered throughout the stadium. People new and old, experienced and amateurs alike, all of which were able-bodies were ready to show out, eager to show their talents. The speech Captain Dravo spoke enthralled the units before him, as he expected.

"Some speech," Kylas said with a huff.

"He was truthful at least," Xevas retorted.

The two siblings stood beside each other amongst the crowd of fellow people in the battle arena of the stadium. They both wore a simple, light attire and each adorned a white headband, matching appropriately. Older now, in their late twenties, the two looked like identical twins with the same little differences telling them apart. Xevas' blonde hair was longer now and pulled into a ponytail with Kylas having the same messy, spiky brown-red hair about, somewhat covering his eyes, still.

"Today will be your test. Today you will find others who share in either your victory, or perhaps share in your despair. Regardless, it is the fight in you that determines this."

"I wish he would stop trying to inspire us, I'm already inspired to kill every monster I come across… We've been training since the day it happened basically… I want revenge," Kylas said cracking his knuckles.

"As do I, Kylas, but he is focused on inspiring the rest because you must realize," Xevas started and looked around, "a lot of these people are scared. Frightened. Only fighting because it's what we are supposed to do now. It's what is expected of us as humans now since the invasion of Granvia. They are like you and me, just afraid."

"Well, they aren't like us then. They will be the ones who won't pass the test and find a guild. They'll probably die today," Kylas said bluntly, "and that's just a waste of a human being really."

Xevas shot him a concerned look before looking back at Captain Dravo speaking.

"You may ask, 'Why are we here in this great coliseum outside Haumaforte?' and 'Why are all these weapons just laying around us?' Well, for those asking, I'm sorry you have not put it together yet. The final test for you all is to do what you trained to do. To fight the very things that shattered our peace years ago."

A collective commotion of worry, apprehensiveness, and bravery broke out amongst the crowd, each in their own state of how they took Captain Dravo's words. It did not help the sun was being shrouded by clouds.

"Yes… finally some action." Kylas spoke punching his palm, ready to pass this test. He placed his hand on the edge of his crossbow at his back.

"Agreed." Xevas said with a smirk, leering over at some of the weapons a few yards away at the edge of the crowd to his left. He wondered if any of them were better than his lance he had across his back.

"For this test, you will fight monsters. Plain and simple. It is the only reason you are here and the only reason I care enough to be here. We will be watching you all, seeing who the talented fighters are. I want to see the best of you form guilds. I need about ten or more guilds formed today to help with the surrounding monster invasions and help us keep them at bay. Help us do our job better. There are enough of you here to make about twenty five or so guilds, but I doubt all of you will remain victorious. I doubt all of you will survive by the looks of some of you…"

Captain Dravo looked around as the crowd got silent again. He chuckled and smiled after.

"Handle yourselves well, recruits. It is here you prove your worth to Granvia…"

Immediately after Captain Dravo spoke, he shoved his hand into the air, as if releasing a mechanism. The coliseum gates began to rise, letting loose monsters that they had captured to test the recruits. Three new gates opened, letting the monsters out to the right, left and directly in front of them, which was beneath from where Captain Dravo spoke from.

Chaos ensued. Every able body being tested inside the coliseum stadium began either backing up in horror at the reality of what just happened or dashed desperately towards the weaponry. Some monsters began tearing into the ill prepared, angry with their capture only wanting to lash out. The battle started whether anyone was ready or not.

Xevas and Kylas sprung forward with their weapons to assess the situation. After readying themselves, the two siblings stood beside one another with their backs facing each other assessing the situation before taking action.

Hoards of monsters, almost appearing to be too many, crowded the coliseum stadium now. Goblins with their crude weaponry, harpies with their talons, and wolves of the fire, wind, ice, brave, and savage variety - even skeletal, attacked the recruits. The puffers, resembling floating spiked fish, attacked in groups. All the simple monsters the Haumaforte and the royal guard could scrounge up the past few weeks were now upon the recruits unrelenting in their savagery from being caged up.

"Xe," Kylas pronounced as 'zay', "Like always?"

Xevas nodded and ran at a group of monsters, whirling his lance about before crashing it into a goblins skull. Two other goblins that were with the now defeated one went for Xevas after his actions, but two of Kylas' arrows to the goblins heads stopped them in their tracks. The siblings smirked to each other and continued to fight with the rest that were willing.

The massive battle transpired within the stadium. Many of the recruits and amateur warriors found it hard keeping up, losing ground after a while to ultimately lose their lives. Others did pretty mediocre in keeping monsters back and killing off some. Then there were others who just kept killing monsters, as if out for revenge for the years of horror and torture their presence had put the humans through. Xevas and Kylas were two of these latter types, seeking personal revenge.

Despite the monsters not actually dying, each 'death' of a monster just ended with the said monster vanishing into ether after a few minutes. Those able to harness this ether found it granted small boosts in vigor and strength from the rampant ether. Others built it up, saving it for a later release.

The long, tedious battle continued until the vast amount of monsters was gone, leaving the mass hoard only in groups trying to defend themselves. Only about a quarter of the humans lost their lives, as compared to the majority of monsters that had been slain. Their bodies littered the ground, showing the dire seriousness of the test of the recruits.

"And another down." Xevas smirked plucking his lance from a harpy skull before the carcass dispersed into raw ether.

Kylas fired an arrow at a wolf, getting it in the shoulder, "Keeping track or something?"

"No, just admiring my work really, but if you must know, I'm at forty-seven."

"That's all?" Kylas said finishing off the wounded wolf he had just shot before with another arrow to the skull, "I'm at fifty-nine now."

"You attack at range and have the upper hand. I have to be up close," Xevas tried slyly.

"Sure, sure." Kylas ran back to where some monsters he had taken care of earlier had been to find just the arrows. He scooped them up and turned around to see Xevas taking on two wolves. He reloaded the arrows and before he could take a shot, Xevas had taken the lupine creatures down.

"See," Xevas shouted to his brother whilst panting, "I'm catching up."

As the two collected themselves and regrouped with a small group of other fellow survivors out to prove themselves, they saw that the battle was essentially over. Groups of people were surrounding monsters now, not the other way around.

"Wow," Captain Dravo spoke loud from atop his platform in the stands above where the fighting was taking place watching the last of the monsters defend themselves, "There are more people than I expected. Well done recruits, well done indeed."

Fate itself had other plans it would seem. As if fate itself was some twisted god overlooking the event to find what transpired not to be in good taste and wanted a different outcome, a dragon flew in and perched atop the stadium wall, corrupting the overall attitude and crushing the victorious spirits of the fearful onlookers.

"No!" Captain Dravo emitted out of tragic surprise, "Recruits! Ready yourselves! This is not part of your test!" Captain Dravo unsheathed his sword and leapt down into the stadium from the stands in which he stood, uncaring if this would be his last or not. "A dragon was sent to disrupt our defending of the lands! They will not succeed this day!"

The dragon was big, like an oversized wyvern, with a neutral brown skin color and crimson scales about it. Jagged spikes jutted through the top of its body and became more apparent in the tail with a big, blade-like tail to finish off the intimidating look. Stripes of bright red smeared across its spine and neck following up and splitting at the eyes, which shown in a bright purple and yellow. It was only about as big as half of the stadium, but bigger than most in the stadium has ever fought, or even the majority of the Haumaforte guard ever fought.

The dragon screeched loud and dull, as if jesting with the many below it. It leapt down to the stadium and crashed into a group of warriors, killing many instantly before killing more with a flick of a tail. It looked around watching the fleeting courage and bravery in those around it. It was now about thirty feet from Xevas and Kylas facing away from them. Captain Dravo and the Haumaforte guardsmen came to the aid of the recruits, surrounding the dragon. A sort of standstill occurred now. The dragon and the humans staring at each other, waiting for something to happen.

Xevas and Kylas backed up, assessing he dragon.

"Xe, we're gonna have to use ether to take that down."

"Yes, we will… but not just ours. We'll need help," Xevas said looking around.

"I don't know Xe, some of these people look like they can barely stand… and I'm not too sure how many have potential."

"We must group up or we will all be slaughtered, period…" Xevas said sternly shooting Kylas a look.

"I agree with him," spoke a female by them before Kylas could speak, "We need to stick together in groups if we want to take that down."

Kylas looked over briefly at the female before returning his gaze to the dragon about nine yards away, "I guess it's good to have help."

The female adorned a stylish green getup and held a bow, deeming a ranger of some sort. Long black hair, brown eyes and trimmed bangs draped over her forehead.

"No," Xevas said quickly at his brother, "we need the help." He looked over to the female, "Glad to have your help. I'm Xevas," he then pointed to his brother, "That's Kylas."

"I'm Hinabi. Nice to meet you," she smiled and readied her bow, wondering what was next.

Xevas nodded and smiled, glad to have help. He looked over the able bodies around him and saw but a few in good enough condition to fight the dragon. Some were even looking at him, having heard his previous comment.

"You, you and you," Xevas pointed to each stranger, "Come here. We must fight together."

One of the people Xevas pointed to shook his head and ran away like many of the others had done at the initial sight of the dragon. The rest came to him, knowing it was what needed to be done.

"Ok guys, any of you know how to utilize ether? Can you manipulate it like some can?" Xevas asked the new crew while watching the dragon battle against the guardsmen not that far away.

"I can," answered a robed female, appearing to be some sort of mage with her staff.

"Yup," spoke another archer dressed like that of a ninja. A mask covered his mouth and a black uniform with a quiver at his back. A blue scarf appearing more for show than part of the uniform he wore.

"It's easy," replied a male with slicked back brownish hair and green eyes. He too was in a robe, but more white and resembling a cleric of sorts.

"Ok, good. That's a relief," Xevas said relieved. The inner fear inside he kept down, ready to prove himself against the dragon. "Let's help the guards and the Captain!"

The group of six headed closer to the dragon, watching the dragons every move.

Obviously having fun tearing into the masses of humans, the dragon toyed with the recruits, dodging the guardsmen and Captain, as if out to dwindle the recruits and kill the chances of any guilds forming. Many of the humans that attacked did little to it, but the dragon easily got rid of the ill prepared ones. Between many running away to the stadium exits, a lot of the warriors not wanting to get close to it, or standing far away in terror unsure what to do, there were only about thirty or so fighting the dragon, most of which doing so from at range. The ones up close and knowing how to fight the dragon were the few experienced fighters, the Captain and the Haumaforte guardsmen.

"C'mon recruits! We can do this! Focus and use your ether!" Captain Dravo said raising an arm up. Upon doing so, ether coursed along his arm and created a shield-like symbol in front of him, as if using his ether to brace himself from another dragon attack.

Xevas and Kylas brought along their small band and stood but feet away from the dragon's side, yet far enough away to dodge an attack if need be. The recruits in front of them were but fodder to them; a shield if they needed cover.

"Maybe an introduction first?" asked the robed male with Xevas' collected band of fighters, "I'm Bailel, cleric."

"I'm Xevas, That's my brother Kylas," Xevas glazed over quickly.

"I'm Jin Hideki Reienkyo, strategist and marksman."

"Just call me Weepa," spoke the robed female sorceress.

"I'm Hinabi, call me Hin," she smiled lightly after her introduction.

"Ok, enough introductions people. Got a dragon in front of us," Kylas said with a point.

"Yes, now just aim for weak points you archers and mage. Watch for me, I'm running up close," Xevas stated getting nervous. He took a breath and began to focus, smirking after being ready. "Now let's do this!" Xevas shouted.

Hinabi began to fire ether enhanced arrows at dragon, which glowed green, shooting only at what looked to be weak points. Kylas and Jin shot arrows at the head, too glowing a blue-green ether color, trying to get an eye or a vulnerable spot. Weepa waved her staff about, letting loose magical attacks of purple. Bailel stood beside the archers and mage, ready for any injuries while also keeping an eye on Xevas.

"Aaargh!" Xevas shouted in a little bit of fear whilst holding his spear out. He jabbed at the side of the dragon towards the underbelly where there were not many scales. Xevas poked and prodded, not doing too much damage. He was up close to the dragon, right alongside guardsmen that surrounded it.

The few guardsmen close to Xevas admired his sense of spirit, but they could not help but to laugh a little. "You have to wait for the opportunity to strike, recruit," a guardsman said while smiling.

The dragon whipped around after picking off the ones it was toying with, feeling mostly the arrows then the jabs. It brought its neck up to look at the enemies before shooting a jet of fire facing a little at the squad.

Xevas leapt to the side to avoid it. The ones in melee range dodged out of the way, well most. One of the more scrawny guardsmen got caught up in the blast, now rolling around to put the flames out that were about him.

The archers with Kylas were doing a good steady amount of damage with their arrows of imaginative ether and real ones. Either way they were making a small dent to the dragon, if a dent at all. Weepa was blasting it with purple magics, though, from different sides to confuse the dragon from just what way her attacks were coming from. Bailel did what he could, but not a whole lot but mend some guardsmen with healing. He also aided the guard who was trying to put out the fire about him.

"I got this...," Xevas said getting back up, eager to show he was not afraid and that he was guild worthy. Ready to show the guardsmen he knew what to do, despite never fighting an actual dragon before. He began to channel his ether within him, boosting his attack strength and the chance at landing a successful blow at the dragon. Xevas ran at the underside of the dragon again alongside two of the same guardsmen. This time, it was a little different though.

Xevas slashed with the end of his spear at the exposed, not-so-scaled part of the dragon's belly. This time, through his ether enhanced might, Xevas cut a nice sized slice before jabbing a few times, puncturing each time.

The mighty beast screeched, not expecting any of the humans before it to do any kind of harm. It flinched from the pain and instantly whipped its tail instinctively to the area in which he felt the pain. The dragon's tail strike sent Xevas and about seven guardsmen in its long wake flying a few yards, smacking them hard into the ground.

"No!" Kylas said watching his brother fly some yards before seeing the dragon turn towards him and the rest of the new threats. It arched its neck and head back, opened its mouth and blasted fire from its mouth directly at the archers, mage, and cleric.

Kylas and the rest braced themselves with what little time they could, knowing they would get burned. Covering their face and raising their arms up, they were as ready as they could be in the two seconds of plausible bracing. After a few more seconds of not feeling anything they looked to see the fire flowing into a wall of blue and green hexagonal looking energy, which extended from Bailel's hands.

"I got ya guys," Bailel said with a sneer while maintaining the barrier.

"Ha! Nice," Jin said, continuing to fire arrows at the dragons face.

Kylas took no time after realizing he was alright to go over to Xevas.

"Xe! You alright?" he shouted on his way to his brother.

Xevas came to hearing his brother call out his nickname. He went to get up but found he could not: his arm was bent the way in which arms do not bend and his shoulder was lower than it should be, having taken the brunt of the fall impact.

"Aaaaah!" Xevas shouted in pain, wincing and extending his head upward whilst gritting his teeth. Kylas arrived just as Xevas began to shout.

"By Veluda! Your arm!" Kylas reacted upon the sight of the twisted, broken arm. He did not even realize his brother's shoulder was also broken.

Before Xevas could reply, his arm began to glow between a light blue and gold color. The two colors mixed and coursed through his arm and shoulders. A few seconds later, both shoulder and arm were back the way it was supposed to be. Xevas watched in shock, but was more frightened at the fact he felt a soothing sensation instead of pain. He looked up to see Bailel manipulating the healing energy from afar. While watching Bailel, his eyes veered over to Weepa, Jin, and Hinabi, watching the three coordinate attacks at the dragons face to try and keep the focus on them and from Xevas' spot on the arena ground.

"Wow, I like our crew," Xevas said getting up slowly, using the same arm that was just broken to get back up. Xevas looked at his arm after standing up and smirked.

"Not bad," Kylas added seeing what his brother saw.

The dragon whipped around in a rage, obviously aggravated at how the many humans around it were managing to hurt it. No more was it in the mood to play, but finish what it started, but with caution since it was getting hurt.

"Skreeee!" The dragon sounded, proclaiming its dominance in the situation. After the loud screech, the dragon began to lash out from anger, slashing at those nearby in the close proximity, picking them off fast and quick. It targeted the ones armored and appearing like an army, which were mainly the Huamaforte guardsmen.

"Back!" The captain shouted running back and leaping into a flip to avoid a dragon swipe. It seemed an easy feat to be so agile for the captain, despite being in heavy armor.

Screams from recruits and shouts of courage from the guardsmen dwindled as the dragon began acting its revenge. Within a few minutes, anyone in the direct vicinity of the dragon had ran from its attacks, gotten killed or seriously injured or merely got back to keep their ground. With a few whips of its tail, the dragon cleared out anyone by it. It backed up a little, after making sure no one was surrounding it, and watched, ready for any oncoming attacks.

"Recruits!" Captain Dravo shouted after regaining his ground from avoiding the dragons swipes. He smiled seeing they were making headway against the beast, "Focus your attacks! Fall in line with the guardsmen! Follow their lead!"

"Sir!" a guardsman responded, "We have many fallen! We cannot manage to win with what we have!"

Captain Dravo looked over briefly while keeping eyes on the dragon. There were but nine guardsmen standing and able to fight to the best of their ability. The rest standing were recruits, each in different states of awareness. Many of them were eager to collapse, ready to rest and not able to continue fighting. Others were ready to fight, even though they could not manage to do much to the dragon. Then there were a good dozen or more looking like the fight was just beginning. Like The dragons efforts had not encumbered them at all. Xevas and his group of six were among these fighters.

"We're here Captain," Xevas said with his lance in a defensive position. Kylas stood in the middle of Jin and Hinabi with Weepa next to Bailel, each looking ready to fight in their cluster.

Dravo grinned, liking how there were still those eager to fight and win.

"Let's do this!" Captain Dravo yelled while charging.

The dragon reared back at their sudden movement and let loose a cone of fire right at Dravo and a couple guardsmen charging with him. Seeing the blaze come at him, the captain bent down and held up his shield and leaned down with it into the ground, letting the flames scour over the barrier and into the ground.

"Ugh, damn dragon," Dravo said watching the flames peel from the sides of his shield, feeling the wooden handle warm up immensely from the heated metal behind it.

Xevas went to charge too but saw the fiery blast get barely blocked by Dravo and the two guardsmen get caught up in it. It was time.

"Guys, we need to use our ether to try and kill this dragon," he said rather plainly staring at the sight, "but we need to do together…. in unison if we want to make any kind of worthy effort," Xevas finished watching Dravo take the brunt of the seemingly never ending blast.

"Which type of ether should we divine?" Bailel asked quick.

"I'd say fight fire with fire…" Xevas said with a smirk.

Kylas grinned, knowing what his brother was thinking.

Before anyone else could say a word, Xevas reached into the heavens as a ringed sign extended from his being. Light blue, almost white wispy tendrils of energy flowed around both Xevas and the ringed emblem of designs and markings, of which he did not know their meaning. An outline of a hideous looking monster formed from the same white-blue ether, but immediately turned to a red energy, as if portraying the fire element of the creature it projected.

Kylas, Hinabi, Jin, Weepa and Bailel each did the same. Rings of light blue energy coursed from them into the air as a projection of some idol or creature. The projected monsters by Kylas and Jin went red while the projections from Hinabi and Weepa turned green. Bailel was the only one portraying a winged female character, but it was a divine yellow.

Their collected projected portrayal came to life within a few more seconds, adding detail to the simple projections and causing the dragon to stop the jet of fire at the captain. Before the dragon could brace itself, six ether-made creatures descended upon the dragon.

The drake-like creature Xevas summoned looked as though it could be a cousin the dragon in which it fought, only with no wings and stood on two legs. Fire emanated from its palms and bore teeth. It began to run at the dragon, which caused the fire at his hands to flow into a fire made blade from its fists, where it slashed at the dragon twice before bursting into flames and disappearing at the dragon, burning away into ether and smoke.

The creatures from Jin and Kylas both attacked the dragon at the same time. The volcanic primate with fire for fur in parts of it body and holding a club from Jin's summon smashed into the dragon with its weapon before it dispersed into ether. The oni that Kylas had summoned was black and red with horns atop its head, red eyes, and almost demonic in origin by appearance withdrew its massive katana as it ran alongside the fire ape, slashing into the dragon at the same time the ape clobbered the dragon before it vanished into ether and smoke too.

Hinabi's summon from her ether appeared to be a giant seasoned warrior decorated in green, covered by a helmet and with a large yellow ponytail, obviously a champion of Veluda in some way, wielding a spear in its right hand and a sword in its left. Rather than attacking the dragon, it shoved its sword into the air, where each of the six including Xevas looked to be shrouded in a green mist.

Weepa's summon a tengu, which was a bird-like warrior full of feathers, talons, armor and full of rage. It waved its hand, causing a buffet of wind at the dragon and at the six, causing some damage to the dragon and covering the six in a blue-green shield at the same time.

Bailel's summon a valkyrie, which was a blonde haired angel combatant in benevolent armor holding a sword. It too did not attack the dragon, but instead surrounded the six in a brief divine light.

"Yes, Ignis Raja will show himself…" Xevas said watching the event take place.

As the six entities they summoned dispersed, a red aura emanated from them. Within seconds, the ground erupted behind them and the sky darkened. Orange and red shone from beneath the earth as a crimson skinned monster flew upward from the hole in the ground, but bigger than the dragon. Horns from it twisted about its head into an intricate, daunting curve. Spiked demonic wings massive and flapping, keeping him in the air as a giant tail wiggled at its back. Flowing red hair danced about his head, almost like fire itself. Small horns protruded around his face, as if forcing onlookers to leer at his intimidating face. The deeming, fire ridden eyes stared at the dragon, as if angry. In all, the humanoid dragon looked fierce and ready to beckon its reason for being summoned.

The dragon appeared damaged and scared after the summoned attacks. This new, bigger creature did not help the dragon at all, as it not was panicked and showed by how it backed up into the stadium wall behind it. It raised its neck and opened its maw, again firing a cone of fire at the great spirit of fire.

Ignis Raja formed a ball of fire and magma in its palm, ignoring the dragon's feeble attack by collecting the fire it spewed into it. After a few seconds, he threw the ball directly at the dragon's maw.

The ball of fire exploded at the dragon's mouth causing a massive explosion. Then it was quirt. Birds could be heard and the sky back to normal.

"Good job," Xevas said, peering behind him at the spot where Ignis Raja had emerged. The ground was fine and any instance of ruin or its brief existence gone, well save the dragon-less stadium.

Bits and pieces of the dragon fell to the ground all around the stadium, as if the main parts vanished into ether, leaving the rest that was blown by Ignis Raja's attack to stay in existence.

"Well done recruits!" Captain Dravo said sheathing his sword and walking over to the six with a hearty smile, "I was ready to call upon Undine, but you called upon Ignis Raja. I am impressed. You six must form a guild and I will not take no for an answer."

Xevas looked at Kylas and the two shared a victorious smile.

"Sounds good to me," Xevas returned putting his lance at his back.

"What will you be named?" Captain Dravo asked while taking a deep breath.

Xevas paused a moment, unsure what the name to be. He was also not sure why Dravo was only talking to him, not Kylas or Jin or even Bailel. He looked around and slightly scoffed seeing it on the ground. Xevas bent down to pick it up.

"Well?" Captain Dravo asked hastily, "I've got to see to my men and give a report to Huamaforte and the Master guild. I've no time for-"

"Dragons Fang," Xevas stated holding up the dagger sized fang in his hand.


End file.
